This Heart Betrayed
by angelsinstead
Summary: Using the name of James, Lawrence meets Katerina in Paris.   They fall in love, but later she finds out he's betrayed her and he's really Lawrence Alamain, the man she swore never to wed.   She escapes him and changes her name to Carly Manning.
1. The Desire and the Deception

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter One :::

Lawrence Alamain was a man tortured by the darkness of his past. When he was a little boy of eight, something horrible happened in the family pool. He and his little brother Forrest were swimming one summer's day. A nanny was supposed to be watching them, but she mysteriously disappeared just before the incident occurred. After playing with his brother in the pool, Forrest was found by his Aunt Vivian, floating facedown and drowned. Lawrence was traumatized and always blamed himself. His Aunt Vivian began giving him pills to help him forget. And the incident coupled with the loss of her youngest son left Lawrence's mother, Philomena in a deep state of depression. She stayed in her room constantly and hardly spoke again after Forrest's death. Leopold Alamain tried to comfort his wife, but her grief was so great, she eventually withered away and died shortly after Lawrence's tenth birthday.

Lawrence grew up haunted by his brother's death, saddened by his mother's depression, and shaped by his father's greed for wealth and power. Deep inside of him something was missing, but he had no idea what it might be. Then when he turned 18, his father announced he was to be married. He had entered his son into a prearranged marriage to Katerina VonLoushner, the daughter of the wealthy and powerful Henri and Kyra VonLoushner, and in 8 years, on Katerina's 21st birthday, Katerina and Lawrence were to be wed. Lawrence wasn't sure about marrying a young woman he did not know but when he was 22, he hired a private detective to snap some photos of his bride-to-be. Lawrence fell in love with the young woman he saw in the photograph. He couldn't wait to marry her and make her his bride. Yet he was told by the man he hired that Katerina hated him and everything his name stood for and she had vowed never to marry him. Lawrence was horrified by the thought of losing her and never marrying her, so he devised a plan to make Katerina fall in love with him, so she would never leave him. Katerina, now 16, was attending boarding school in Paris, France and was sharing a room in the dorms with her best friend Jennifer Rose Horton. Lawrence sent Katerina an invitation to meet him for dinner, despite the fact their parents would be upset and angered that they had met one another before the wedding.

When Katerina got the message from Lawrence, she was outraged. She hated the man and all he stood for. She had heard the many stories of his womanizing,  
>his evil deeds, and his ruthless greed for power. She wanted nothing to do with Lawrence Alamain and she swore she would run away before the wedding date,<br>so she wouldn't have to be his unwilling bride. Jennifer, seeing Katerina's distress, agreed to put on a dark wig and stand in for her best friend so that Lawrence would be fooled and he would not have a meeting with his actual betrothed bride. Katerina thought if she fooled him, later she could just "disappear," changing her identity and would not be forced into marrying him. She was determined that he would never see her face, but little did she know that he had seen her photographs and that hers and Jennifer's plan would not succeed.

At first Lawrence was angered and slightly baffled when Jenn stood in for Katerina during their dinner. He knew immediately that this was not the young woman he was intended to wed. He put on a good act though, making Jenn think she had fooled him. When Jennifer returned, Katerina questioned her about the meeting. Had they fooled Lawrence? Jennifer told Katerina that the plan had worked, Lawrence truly believed Jennifer was Katerina, his bride-to-be, and she told Katerina how handsome and charming he was, and that he didn't seem so ruthless, evil, or disgusting. Katerina wasn't so easily charmed by Jennifer's description of Lawrence, especially when Jennifer described the heated and passionate kiss Lawrence had given her. Katerina felt nauseated, thinking that Lawrence had thought himself to be kissing her. Her hate for the man only grew stronger, almost to the point of suffocating her.

Since asking Katerina to join him for dinner did not work, Lawrence began scheming once again, intent on meeting Katerina and making her fall in love with him in hopes she would agree to marrying him and would not ever leave him. Finally an idea came to him, once he discovered that Katerina would be leaving the boarding school for the day to meet her younger brother Francois at a Paris Museum. His plan was to meet her there instead, introduce himself as James (a man seemingly different from his true self), and sweep her off her feet so she would fall in love with him. He never thought ahead to the time when he'd have to tell her the truth. Instead he could only think of the present and having Katerina for his own.

Lawrence stood beside Katerina on the 4th floor of museum where she was admiring a beautiful oil painting while waiting to meet up with her brother. He stood there at a slight distance, gazing at her, entranced with her beauty. Finally he approached. "Hello there, my name is James... I don't think we have met..." he spoke, giving her a charming smile.

As they stood there, speaking to one another, there was an instant spark between them, and it wasn't long at all until Katerina had warmed up to him. They spent the whole day together, since Katerina's brother didn't show up afterall.

Secretly, Francois hadn't sent the message at all; it had been Lawrence as it was all part of his plan to get Katerina alone somewhere and meet up with her. "Katerina, you are a very beautiful young woman. I'd like to go out with you again, get to know you; that is if you don't have someone else in your life," Lawrence said as they stood right outside of her dorm after their day at the museum.

Katerina assured him that there was no one, thinking fleetingly of Lawrence, the man she was supposed to marry, yet despised, and told him that 'yes', she'd love to go out with him again. Lawrence was thrilled with her words and very slowly his lips met hers in the softest of kisses, just a soft brush of his lips against hers. "I'll see you soon, Katerina," he promised.

And that his how their romance began...

In the days ahead, Lawrence sent her messages to meet him at the park. They'd spend the whole day together, and she found him to be very romantic, often reading her poetry or arranging picnics for the two of them. Other times he took her to bistros or ballroom dances. And as time went on, he asked her to go with him to his Villa to spend a weekend. "I know you are only 16, but I want to be with you... and I cannot wait a moment longer," he said. "Will you go with me to my Italian Villa by the sea?" And it seemed when he spoke those words, he was asking her for so much more than just this, because if she said 'yes', there would be no turning back. She would be his. His Forever.

Katerina was finding it hard to resist such an invitation; James was just so incredible. She knew she couldn't go away with him but she guessed since there was no one to stop her now, why not?

"Yes," she said with a bright smile." I will go with you to your villa."

It all sounded so romantic, James and an Italian Villa. She was looking forward to this now, very much.

Lifting Katerina up into his strong arms, Lawrence hugged her tightly, ecstatic with her answer. "I'll arrange everything, and I will pick up in the morning. You won't regret this, Katerina. I promise." He then lowered his lips to hers, once again kissing her, but this time more passionately. He then walked her back to her dormitory.

He went back to his hotel room, making plans for their getaway at his Villa in Italy. He knew if his father ever found out, he'd be furious, but he really didn't care. He wanted Katerina, and he'd have her. To hell with his father.

His father had no clue what Lawrence was up to, but Vivian did, and she sent her spies to Lawrence's villa to find out what her nephew may be doing. She had always been somewhat like a mother to Lawrence, especially after his mother had been unable parent him. But Vivian was evil and conniving, and she didn't want just anyone to be in her nephew's life. She knew that one day Lawrence would marry Katerina VonLoushner, but she swore she wouldn't allow the marriage if she found she did not like the girl. No one was good enough for her dear, sweet Lawrence.

Lawrence arrived in his limo the following morning to get Katerina and they could leave for their trip to Italy. Little did they know that Vivian's spies were already there, awaiting their arrival.

"Rest, Love. We have a long drive ahead of us," said Lawrence as he and his beloved relaxed in the backseat of the limo. Lawrence poured her a glass of wine, handing it to her. He gazed at her with his greenish-hazel eyes, thinking her beautiful and amazing. Was she falling in love with him? He truly hoped so because he loved her with his every breath.

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her as he sipped his own glass of wine. By sundown, they would arrive at his Villa in Italy... and tonight he was determined to make her his. 


	2. Italy

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Two :::

Katerina accepted the glass, smiling at the gorgeous, charming man before her. How had she been so lucky to have met him? She snuggled at his side as the limo made it's journey over hills and winding roads. She sipped from the glass in her hand. She could not help but wonder what they would do in Italy. Which places would they see? There was so much to see and do.

Lawrence was right; they had arrived at his Italian Villa at sundown. It was a beautiful place, surrounded by an orchard and nestled next to the sea. Lawrence liked the peace he had always encountered here, so he knew it was the perfect place to bring Katerina for a romantic getaway. She had been snuggled up in his arms in the back of the limo, her cheek resting against his chest. Lawrence was carressing her dark hair, feeling waves of tenderness bombard his senses for this beautiful young woman in his arms. "Wake up, sleepy head," he said in a throaty whisper. "We have arrived." The driver stopped the car at the end of a long lane and then left the white limo to open the door for Lawrence and Katerina. Lawrence's butler Ivan left the Villa to greet the master of the estate and his lovely guest.

"Ivan, you may take our luggage upstairs to the master bedroom," Lawrence said to his servant. Lawrence had no idea that Ivan actually worked for his Aunt Vivian and he answered to her every beck and call. He was in fact there at the Villa to spy for Ms. Alamain, a woman he reverred above all others.

"Yes, Mr. Alamain," responded Ivan in his rich European accent. He regarded Katerina with his cool ice-blue eyes, thinking her the most beautiful creature ever to grace the magnificient walls of this Italian estate. Ivan grabbed Lawrence and Katerina's luggage and began carrying it upstairs to the master suite. Meanwhile, Lawrence showed Katerina inside to the foyer where he poured each of them another glass of wine. The wine here was made on a nearby vineyard and tasted of the sweetest fruit. Lawrence savored every drop within his crystal glass.

He gazed at Katerina over the rim of his glass, thinking she looked sleepy and beautiful. "I hope you love it here, Katerina. My home is your home... and I want you to feel happy and welcome here..." he told her as he raised his glass, then took another sip of the sweet fluid.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to go upstairs to dine and rest?" he asked her, wanting her to be comfortable.

*~o~*

After he had settled the luggage in the master suite, Ivan went to place a call to Ms. Alamain. "You were right, Madame. Your nephew is here, and he has a young woman with him. A very beautiful young woman," Ivan told Vivian on the phone.

"Find out everything you can about this woman, Ivan. I want to know what my nephew is up to... and who is sleeping with," Vivian demanded.

"Yes, Madame," Ivan promised. He hung up from the call, then went to see if Cooke had dinner prepared for the master of the house and his guest. Cooke was preparing a delicious meal and it was now ready to be served.

*~o~*

"Mmmm yes... going upstairs to dine and rest sounds absolutely wonderful," said Katerina. " It's so beautiful here."

"Your villa is gorgeous; I can't wait to see all of it," she added.

Lawrence chuckled, hearing Katerina's words. "I'll show you around in the morning, I promise," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the elegant staircase. Soon they had walked down a long hall, to his, the master bedroom. There was a large four post bed and other fine furnishings within the room. The carpet was red and thick as he led Katerina over to the round table near the balcony where a meal had been set out for them. A fine meal awaited them, along with flowers and glowing candles. Once again, he poured her another glass of wine. "Enjoy your meal," Lawrence spoke, as he was gazing at her, entranced with her beauty. He was eating his food, but spent a great deal of time looking upon Katerina as he could not believe his good fortune. He had finally found the woman who had captured his heart and amazingly it was the woman who would one day be his wife.

"After we eat, I have surprise for you..." he said mysteriously. "You're going to LOVE it."

Katerina loved sitting near the balcony as she was enjoying her meal and James spoke to her. "A surprise?" she asked with intrigue after having swallowed a bite of food. Her curiousity had peaked now.

"Ohh yes... a surprise," he said with a grin. "You'll love it very much."

He took another sip of his wine, just gazing at his beautiful Katerina across the table. The food upon his plate was exquisite, roasted duck, vegetables, and homemade dinner rolls. Despite Cooke's excellent skill, Lawrence had little appetite. "Is the meal to your liking?" he asked her, watching as she was nibbling upon her dinner.

"The food is amazing," Katerina said, taking a sip of her wine. It was all so delectable.

With a gleam in his greenish-hazel eyes, Lawrence too raised his glass, taking another sip of wine. After their meal was complete, a servant came to take the trays away, clearing the table except for the flowers and candlelight. "Ready for the surprise I promised you?" Lawrence asked, taking Katerina's hands into his own and helping her up from where she had been seated at the table.

Katerina rose from her seat with his help and gave him a beautiful smile. "Yes," she said eagerly, still curious about what his suprise may be.

As they stood there in the glowing candlelight, Lawrence's gaze caught hers. He began reciting one of her favorite poems as he had memorized the verses just to please her. Katerina had a passion for poetry and all things romantic, and Lawrence liked to recite William Butler Yeats to her which was her favorite.

"When you are old and grey and full of sleep,  
>And nodding by the fire, take down this book,<br>And slowly read, and dream of the soft look Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;  
>How many loved your moments of glad grace,<br>And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
>But one man loved the pilgrim Soul in you,<br>And loved the sorrows of your changing face;  
>And bending down beside the glowing bars,<br>Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled;  
>And paced upon the mountains overhead;<br>And hid his face amid a crowd of stars,"  
>Lawrence spoke.<p>

He then stood quietly, gazing into her sapphire eyes to await Katerina's reaction.

Katerina gasped with happiness and slight shock when he had stood there before her and had recited a poem by her favorite poet. She liked that very much. She found it to be very romantic. "That was amazing," she whispered. "I do so love Yeats."

"Yes, I know that you do, so I memorized that poem ... just for you," Lawrence responded. "And now that we are here and I have you all alone, I don't want to waste a single moment we have together. I love you, Katerina. So much. And I want to be with you. Always."

"Ohhh James," Katerina said. She was falling for him so much, too, but did she dare say it?

"I love you, too," she spoke softly.

He almost did a double-take, hearing her call him by his middle name which was James. But Lawrence had no other choice but to keep his true identity a secret or lose his Katerina, considering she despised the Alamains and had vowed never to marry him. Did it really matter what name he was called? He was still the same man she had grown to love.

Hearing her confession of love, Lawrence gently swept her up into his arms, carrying her to his bed as his gaze never left hers. He wanted to make love to this beautiful woman all night long. As he lay her down carefully, he knelt beside her upon the spacious bed, kissing her with growing passion.

Katerina kissed him back deeply and passionately as she felt the bed meet her backside. She lost herself in James's wonderful kisses.

Lawrence too got lost in the passion that flamed between them. They were so good together and he wanted her to remain with him always. He had no clue how he would ever tell her that he wasn't really James Armand, the man he invented, but he thought they would cross that bridge when they came to it. As Katerina lay in his arms, Lawrence began removing her beautiful blue dress from her shoulders. Tenderly he began kissing her soft exposed skin as his eyes glowed in the firelight. Very soon he had worked her gown off and slowly began removing her undergarments. He was anxious to make sweet, passionate love to her.

Katerina was anxiously awaiting James's touch. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Please touch me," she begged him.

Hearing her soft gasp, Lawrence continued to gaze at his love. In the firelight, her flesh had a golden hue. He couldn't get enough of kissing her ... of touching her. "Katerina, I love you... I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her neck, softly sipping at her sweet skin. As he kissed her tenderly, his fingers played over her breasts, arousing her pink nipples. They became hard pebbles against his fingertips. He pressed his body to hers, letting her feel his growing erection. His body was aflame and he wasn't certain he could wait much longer to make love to her. His kisses moved from her neck, downward toward her breasts.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and let out a moan of pleasure, followed by breathless gasps. She arched her body towards his. "More," she begged.

Lawrence drew a nipple into his mouth and sucked the little pebble. Meanwhile, his fingers played over her skin, seeking the warmth between her thighs. When he found her, she was hot and wet. Softly he stroked her, tracing her delicate flesh with skillful fingertips.

Katerina moaned as she got wetter and felt him stroking her."Ohhh yes," she pleaded. "Please give me more." She wanted; needed to feel more.

Lawrence was pleased with her response to his touch and how she was pleading with him for 'more.' She was so wet; he knew she was ready for him now. He was rock-hard and certainly ready for her. He stood to remove his clothes so she could become familiar with his body. After he was naked, he moved to the bed, taking her small hand in his and guiding it to his thick arousal.

"I want to be inside you, Katerina," he told her. "But I don't want to hurt you..."


	3. Promises of Forever

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Three :::

Katerina placed her hands on him as she began to touch his arousal, moving her grip up and down sensuously on his throbbing flesh. "Go slow and you won't hurt me too much," she said as she leaned in to capture a kiss.

Lawrence nodded, loving the sensation of her hands caressing the pulsating flesh of his erection. Gently disengaging her hands from him, he then positioned himself between her legs and began to enter her, very slowly. Watching her face for any sign of pain, he had gradually eased more of his cock into her tight slit.

He was met with her barrier, blocking his entrance. "Katerina, I'm sorry," he said as he pushed his way into her silken depths.

She let out a startled cry, but the pain was brief as he broke her barrier. She tried to remind herself that pleasure would follow soon.

He kissed her lips softly and apologetically as he was buried deep inside her tight heat. She was like fiery silk wrapped around him as he gave her time to adjust to his invasion. Looking down into her beautiful dark-blue eyes, love and tenderness showed in his expression.

"How... does it feel?" he asked her as he struggled to restrain himself from moving; so great was his desire.

Katerina nodded her head, managing a smal smile. "Better now," she breathed. She ran her hands over his back, feeling his smooth flesh beneath her hands. She loved being this close to him, their bodies intertwined.

He was pleased to hear that most of her discomfort had gone. Slowly, cautiously, he began to withdraw from her snug channel. Moving his hips slightly, he pushed himself back into her depths. "Katerina," he groaned,  
>because more than anything, he longed to make hot passionate love to her.<p>

"Ohhhh yes," she moaned as she moved against him as her need had now become nearly as great as his own.

Lawrence groaned, feeling Katerina's body arching toward his as though she were trying to get him deeper inside her. Slowly he began to withdraw from her tight heat, watching her expression as he flexed his hips, sending his length back into her snug channel. "You feel so good, Katerina," he breathed. "So tight and hot. I love being deep inside you." As he said the words, he was sensuously gliding in and out of her.

"Yes," she murmured. She moved her hips in rhythm with his as she ran her hands down his back, her nails lightly raking his flesh.

"Mmmm," Lawrence said in a hot groan, feeling her small hands upon his ass, grasping his buttocks to press him deeper inside of her tight channel. He could no longer hold back the strength of his lust. He began to thrust in and out of her with all his power, feeling her slick sheath clinging to his cock.

She moaned louder when she felt her climax begin to build. Her little gasps and moans of pleasure increased his desire. "Cum for me, Katerina," he urged, feeling her tight walls constricting around his arousal. He knew she was close to orgasm. He wanted to be the one who gave her that first taste of ecstasy.

Katerina lost herself the moment her climax hit. Her cries of pleasure echoed in his ears. Lawrence felt Katerina's tight heat clenching up on his stiff shaft. As she was cumming, he reached his own orgasm, spilling himself deep inside of her beautiful body. He groaned as he pumped his hips, all of his seed shooting into her in a rush.

As he was buried deep inside her, she felt him reaching his climax. It was a thrilling sensation as he exploded into her depths. James was so incredibly wonderful, and she couldn't believe that she had just given herself to him. He was everything that she had ever wanted.

Very gently Lawrence withdrew from her beautiful body. "I love you, Katerina," he said while looking into her eyes.

"I never want to be apart from you. Say you'll stay with me always," he coaxed.

Katerina looked into his amazing greenish-hazel eyes. "Of course I will, James," she responded."I never want to be apart from you either. I want us to always be together always. We'll travel together and explore the world. You and me." She had honestly never felt anything like what she had experienced tonight in the arms of James. It had been everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

"That's good, because I am absolutely not finished with you yet," Lawrence said with a sexy smirk. "You better get some rest, my love, as I have plans for you tomorrow."

"We are going to San Maritz, Switzerland," he told her. "Pray for snow, because you and I will be hitting the ski slopes."

Katerina's eyes lit up with excitement. Skiing! Snow! It all sounded so romantic. "I will definitely pray for snow," she said, as she wanted to enjoy herself while spending time with the man she loved. "And I promise to get lots of rest."

Lawrence cuddled Katerina close, pulling the sheet over both of them. "Good night, my love," he said as he kissed her and held her snuggled up to his chest. He was incredibly happy with this beautiful woman lying in his arms. She was absolutely amazing and all his.

~*~o~*~

Only one room away, Ivan was putting in a call to his employer. "Madame, Mr. Alamain just made love to the young woman he brought here to the Villa," spoke Ivan as he had been listening in best he could to Mr. Alamain and his guest who had been making love in the adjoining room.

"What is her name Ivan?" Vivian demanded.

"Katerina. He distinctly called her Katerina," answered Ivan.

"Ohhh my God!" gasped Vivian. "Katerina Von Loushner. It must be her! I must get there at once."

"But Madame, I heard them say they are going to San Maritz skiing!" Ivan told her.

"Goddammit, Ivan. I must find a way to stop this nonsense at once. That girl is not good enough for my Lawrence!" Vivian raged.

"Follow them to San Maritz, and I'll meet you there," Vivian instructed her servant.

"Yes, Madame," responded Ivan. 


	4. Snow

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Three :::

~*~San Martitz, Switzerland~*~

Three days later, Lawrence and Katerina had arrived in Switzerland. The weather was chilly as they had just arrived at their cabin in the mountains. Luckily the cabin was well-stocked with plenty of wood and provisions as it looked like a snowstorm was about to hit. There were just a few things they were still needing for their stay, and Lawrence planned to go get them a little later.

"Our prayers have been answered," said Lawrence as they stood outside their cozy little cabin and the first snowflake fell soundlessly to the ground within their vision. If enough snow fell on the slopes, they could go skiing.

Katerina's eyes lit up happily. "SNOW!" she said. "Ohhh yes, snow!" She wanted it to snow lots and lots so that they could go skiing.

"It's so beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me here, James. This is so amazing," she said as she let out a happy sigh.

"You're welcome, my love," spoke Lawrence as he gazed into those amazing sapphire jewels which were Katerina's eyes. He kissed her gently as they watched the snowflakes fall. It was a magical place here atop the mountain beside the comfortable little cabin. He drew her into his arms, holding her close. The air was so chilly, they could see their breath.

After awhile, they had to go inside to get warm. Lawrence placed more logs upon the fire, then went to gaze out the window as he noticed the snow was really falling now. "Snow," he said, looking at Katerina with a grin. "But I am cold now. Would you like to warm me up?"

Katerina could see the snow as well through the window. "Sooo pretty," she said with a little smile. Then she heard James's request and let out a little giggle as she moved towards him.

"I would love to warm you up," she spoke as she trailed a finger down his sexy chest.

With a smirk on his face, he tugged Katerina into his embrace. As her fingertip caressed his chest, he could feel his shaft beginning to become hard. "I must go down the mountain for a few supplies later, my love, but we have time to make love before I must go," he told her as he gazed into her eyes.

"You're not still sore, are you?" he asked as he slid a gentle caress down between her legs. He had given her time to recover from their first joining, but he was now hopeful she was as eager as he was to resume their lovemaking. He couldn't wait to become one with her again.

"Mmmm... I like the sound of that. And I wouldn't care if I was still sore. But honestly I feel perfect," she said, leaning into him as he was caressing between her legs.

Lawrence was pleased when Katerina announced that she was no longer sore and felt perfect. "So, where would you like to make love? In front of the fireplace? Our bedroom? Or there's always the kitchen table?" he said as he gazed into her amazing bright blue eyes.

Katerina giggled. "Everywhere!" she declared."I want to make love all up and down and all around." She wrapped herself around James eagerly. "Mmmm. Why don't we start in front of the fireplace though?"

Lawrence chuckled at Katerina's enthusiasm. "The fireplace will be a great starting point. And I'm all for making love everywhere... as long as it isn't outside in the snow. I don't want to get frost bite on anything vital," Lawrence said with a chuckle as he began to remove his clothing. He took his shirt off, then removed his jeans. When he had nothing on but his boxers, he started undressing Katerina. She was so beautiful in just her bra and panties. His hazel eyes turned to dark emeralds pools as he lead her to the plush rug in front of the crackling fire.

"Lie down, my love, so I can give you pleasure," he encouraged her.

Katerina didn't have to be told twice. She laid down and got comfortable as she waited for Lawrence to come take her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so enticing.

Lawrence lay down next to Katerina on the rug in front of the warm fire and began nibbling her neck. "You taste heavenly," he said as his fingers traced the thin lacy material of her bra. He reached out and grasped a nipple through the fabric, lightly pulling on it.

Katerina moaned, arching towards his touch. "Ohhhh yes," she breathed."OH YES!" She wanted more of his passionate touch. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands sliding all over his flesh.

Lawrence groaned as Katerina caressed his body with a silken touch. He became instantly hard as she ran her hands over his muscular chest. He wanted to go slow with her and savor their lovemaking, but his desires were too strong. He needed to be inside her ... now.

"Katerina, I need you so much," he breathed as he tore her panties away. Gently he slid a finger into her tight slit.

She moaned, arching her hips towards his fingers."I need you, too," she moaned.

"I am afraid I can't wait, Katerina," Lawrence apologized. "I am so hard for you." He settled himself over her beautiful body and then with a smooth downward thrust, he had entered her slick channel.

"Ohhh God, I love you," he said as he took her sweet lips in a long, delicious kiss.

Katerina moaned, not caring that he couldn't wait. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Her lips tangled with his as he was kissing her. She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. "Mmmm. I love you, too," she breathed.

He smiled when she said she loved him. He was going to show her just how much he adored her. As her body moved against his, he slowly and sensuously slid into her depths again and again. "Katerina," he groaned as gazed into her eyes. "I'll never get enough of you."

She moaned back as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. "Don't stop, James. Please don't stop!" she cried out. God, it felt so amazing when he was locked so deep inside her.

Lawrence pumped his hips harder, hearing her crying out to him not to stop. He wasn't about to stop. She felt absolutely incredible. She was so close to her climax. She was so wet and tight. He too was going to cum very soon.

As they made passionate love, they had no idea that two figures stood outside in the snowstorm, watching them through the window. "Ohhh Ivan, they are having sex," Vivian said with disgust.

Ivan looked over at Vivian who was wrapped up in her thick winter coat. She looked just like a red-headed eskimo. "It appears that they are, Ms. Alamain."

"They need to stop that at once or she's going to get pregnant!" Vivian exclaimed.

Katerina moaned louder and louder as he was thrusting into her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax. "Ohhh God... yes!" she breathed.

Vivian rapped on the window, trying to distract her nephew so he'd stop having sex with Katerina VonLoushner, but despite her efforts, Lawrence was too caught up in the throes of ecstasy to notice. "Katerina, I'm cumming!" he cried out as he began to spill himself into her tight depths.

"Yes! Ohhhh yes!" she sobbed in delight as she hit her own climax. She could feel him pouring his seed into her. It felt soo damn good as she held onto him so tightly.

Lawrence was pleased when he heard Katerina cry out in ecstasy. "I love you SOOO much," he said as he rolled over and spread soft kisses on her face. "I hate to make love and run... but it's snowing a lot out there... and I need to get down the mountain for a few supplies."

He stood up and started putting on his clothes. "I hope I don't get stranded down at the ski lodge," he stated. "I'd miss you..."

"Ohhh please, be careful out there in the snowstorm," Katerina said as she sat up and started getting dressed herself. "I don't want you stuck there. I'd be lonesome without your arms around me. I'd miss you terribly, too."

"I will be careful, Love," Lawrence promised as he pulled her to him for one last kiss. "Keep everything warm for me till I get back." He pulled on his heaviest coat and then stepped outside into the snow.

Lawrence headed down the mountain in the jeep, having no idea that the cabin was being watched by his crazy aunt and her servant.

Katerina watched him leaving as she stood there alone. Sighing, she could not wait for his return! She got dressed and curled up on the sofa with a throw blanket.

"Come on, Ivan. Let's go talk to her," said Vivian as she went up to the front door of the cabin. She dragged Ivan along behind her as she started knocking on the door, waiting for Katerina to answer. Vivian had SOOO much to tell Lawrence's new little lover about her darling nephew.  
> <p>


	5. Intrusions

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Four :::

~*~San Martitz, Switzerland~*~

Katerina heard the knock at the door. She thought Lawrence was back already but could not get in with his arms full, so she ran to the door and pulled it open. When she saw Vivian standing there, she frowned.

"What can I help you with?" Katerina asked.

Vivian smiled as she approached Katerina standing in the doorway. "Ohhh you must be Katerina. My nephew has told me ALL about you. My servant Ivan and I came up here for the weekend... and we saw him leaving the cabin. Where has he gone? I wanted to invite the two of you to a ball I'm holding at my French villa. You'd absolutely LOVE it there," Vivian said graciously as she gave Katerina deceptive smile.

"He's gone for supplies, but I will pass the message along to him," she said. She would only go if James wished to go. If Vivian had seen James leaving, wouldn't she have stopped him to tell him about the ball? Ohhh well, either way, Katerina decided she'd let him know when he returned.

"Can't we come in and have a cup of tea?" Vivian asked. "It's really cold out here... and my servant and I would like something warm to drink."

"You'd like tea, wouldn't you, Ivan?" Vivian questioned.

"I'd like tea, Madame," Ivan agreed.

"Alright, please let us in. We'll wait till my nephew comes back beside the warm fire," Vivian stated.

Katerina bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Alright," she said as she allowed them to enter. "I will fix you some tea."

*God, I really hope James gets back soon,* Katerina was thinking.

Vivian sat beside the fire with Ivan drinking the tea that Katerina had prepared for them. She gave Katerina a deceptive smile as she chattered on and on about the ball she was having at her estate in France. "You and my nephew will have a wonderful time," Vivian said as she again insisted that her nephew and Katerina must attend. "I bet you'll be the most beautiful woman at the ball."

Moments later, Lawrence arrived, carrying the small bag of groceries he had picked up at the ski lodge. When he saw his aunt there talking to Katerina, he felt as though the world had opened up and swallowed him whole. Had his aunt told Katerina the truth that he was really Lawrence Alamain? Would Katerina hate him now?

"Vivian," he gasped. "I didn't even know you were coming!"

Vivian set her cup of tea aside and stood up to hug her nephew. "Ivan told me you had gone skiiing in San Maritiz with this beautiful young woman. I got here as soon as I could. I wanted to invite the two of you to a ball at my villa in France," Vivian stated.

"Can we talk for a moment alone in the bedroom?" Lawrence questioned his aunt.

"Yes... if we must," Vivian said as Lawrence practically drug her away so he could speak to her in private.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded of her. "Did you tell Katerina the truth? Did you tell her I am Lawrence Alamain, the man she's supposed to marry?"

"I haven't told her, Lawrence," Vivian said as she tried to sound all sweet and innocent. "All I did was invite her to the ball. Why are you lying to her anyway?"

"Because she must never know I am Lawrence Alamain, the man she hates. She swore she would never marry him. She thinks I am James Armand, a man she met in Paris, and she's fallen in love with me. Let me tell her in my own time, and my own way. I don't want to lose her," Lawrence implored.

"I wouldn't dream of telling her. Calm down, Lawrence. You aren't going to lose your precious Katerina," Vivian promised, although she knew it was lies. The first chance she got, she was breaking up Lawrence and Katerina. Her nephew would find a respectable young woman, not some unworthy little slut.

"Thank you, Vivian," Lawrence said as he gratefully hugged his aunt. "I truly love her. She means everything to me ... and if I ever lost her..."

"You won't lose her. Now go out there before she gets suspicious."

Lawrence left the bedroom and took Katerina into his arms. "Darling, how would you like to attend a ball at my aunt's villa in France?" he asked her.

"If you think it would be good idea to attend, then I'd love to. But... I don't have a ball gown," Katerina said with a frown. "I wasn't aware that we'd be attending anything that formal." Katerina was feeling uneasy as this was supposed to be a romantic little vacation for two.

"Darling, the ball is two weeks away. We'll still have our romantic get-away here in San Maritiz. As soon as we arrive in France, I will get you the most beautiful ballgown that money could buy," Lawrence promised her with a handsome grin. "As for my aunt and her servant, they must be leaving now... right, Vivian?"

Vivian didn't look too happy that Lawrence was practically kicking her out. "Yes, Ivan and I have many preparations to see to for the ball in two week's time," Vivian reluctantly agreed as she walked over and kissed her nephew on the cheek.

"Come on, Ivan," Vivian said to her servant. "We must be leaving now..."

"Yes, Madame," Ivan said as he bundled up again in his fuzzy coat and followed Vivian to the door.

"See you in France," Vivian said to her nephew and Katerina. "Ta-Ta."

"Alone at last," Lawrence said with a relieved sigh as he took his darling Katerina back into his arms. "So, what did you think of my aunt?"


End file.
